


Wicked Ways

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know the best thing about having a week off? I get to have my wicked way with you as often as I fucking like!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Ways

“You know the best thing about having a whole week off?” Steve stepped into the room, stopping and turning to face the door, his arms folded across his chest as Christian followed him in. 

“No, what would that be?” Christian replied, one eyebrow raised as he kicked the door shut behind him, nodding his head slightly as he heard the lock engage. 

Steve grinned, stepping closer to Christian, an animalistic glint in his eye as he pushed Christian hard backward, slamming him against the wall. He pinned him there, full body holding him in place. “I get to have my wicked way with you as often as I fucking like!” 

Christian grunted, winded; Steve’s lips crushing his before he had chance to catch his breath. A shiver ran through him as Steve’s tongue forced its way through his lips, his hands cupping his head as they kissed, hips unconsciously rocking against Steve’s, both men moaning as erection met erection through their clothes.

“And I want now!” Steve decided, biting down on Christian’s lower lip hard enough to make him cry out, lapping at the blood he drew. “Get naked, boy!” he commanded, stepping back. 

Christian nodded as he took a step forward, running his finger over his bloody lip. A tremor ran through him and he met Steve’s eyes, kicking off his boots. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor behind him, his t-shirt soon following it. He felt his cheeks colour at the predatory grin on Steve’s face, his breathing quickening at the sight of Steve’s hands down his pants. 

A cheeky grin spread over his face, his hands running over his chest, tweaking his nipples into hard, aching points. He could feel his cock hardening even more in his jeans, throbbing in time with his pulse as he rubbed himself through the denim. “Do you like what you see, Stevie?” he asked quietly, flirting, unzipping his jeans painfully slowly. “Do you want to see more?”

Steve growled softly, running his tongue over his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. He forced himself to remove his hand from his pants, his shirt quickly stripped from him then pushing his hair from his forehead. 

Christian pushed his jeans down his legs, stepping out of them, revealing his lack of boxers. He laughed softly at Steve’s sharp intake of air, glancing up at him through hooded eyes and long dark hair. He grinned to himself, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as Steve’s eyes continued to bore into him. Trembling with lust, desire and desperate need, Christian sank to his knees on the floor in front of Steve; wrists crossed at his lower back, legs wide, eyes to the floor. 

“Very nice,” Steve praised, running his fingers through Christian’s hair, then down his cheek to tip his chin up. “Very nice,” he repeated, kissing Christian softly on the lips. “Now get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Sir.” Christian rose to his knees, his hands on the floor in front of him, head hanging in front of his chest. He sighed, wriggling as Steve ran his hands down his back, stinging slaps onto each of his ass cheeks. Christian whimpered, thrusting back into the slaps, sucking his lower lip as the slaps turned to gentle caresses, Steve’s middle finger sliding quickly into his ass. “Please.... Steve.... Oh!” Christian breathed, rocking back against Steve’s finger, whining when Steve withdrew and moved around him. 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Steve chuckled, grabbing a fistful of Christian’s hair and tugging his head upwards to kiss him.

“Your slut,” Christian gasped, wincing when Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

“And that’s the way it should be,” Steve agreed, releasing his grip on Christian‘s hair. “But you’re talking out of turn, boy. Do I need to punish you?”

“No, Sir,” Christian shook his head, voice wavering slightly, and another tremor of need crashing through him.

Steve laughed, buckling a leather collar around Christian’s neck, smirking at the content look that crossed Christian‘s face, the soft sigh that left him. “I think you’re lying to me, boy.” He reached under Christian, fisting his cock slowly until Christian was rocking against him. “Your cock says you’re lying to me. Get up!” Christian tensed, clenching his teeth together as Steve’s nimble fingers danced over his balls, teasing him but pulling back before he got too close to orgasm. Breathing heavily, his face flushed, he struggled to his feet, cock diamond-hard and smearing his lower belly with pre-come. “Good boy,” Steve praised him again. “Now, bend over and grab your ankles. That’s it...” Steve paused, running first his eyes, then his hands over Christian’s upturned ass. “Nice, very nice. Spread your legs. That’s enough. Good boy. Is that comfortable?”

“Uhmm...” Christian shifted, blushing as he realised how exposed the position made him. Biting down on his lower lip, he adjusted his grip on his ankles, deciding that comfortable wasn’t exactly the best way to describe how he felt. “No, Sir. Not really,” he admitted.

“Aww, poor baby,” Steve mocked. “Well, get used to it - it’s about to get a lot more uncomfortable,” he laughed, bringing his hand down hard and fast on Christian’s ass, beginning a volley of slaps that left his hand stinging.

Christian yelped aloud, automatically straightening up, his hands covering his burning ass. He blinked back tears, trembling at the look of anger on Steve’s face. “I...” He snapped his mouth shut hard enough to make his teeth click. “Sorry, Sir.” Breathing heavily, he bent back over again, his hands to his ankles.

“No,” Steve corrected him, “You’re not. But you will be if you do that again. Do you understand me, boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” Christian replied. “Sorry, Sir.” He cried out as Steve’s hand repeatedly came down on his ass again until he couldn’t take it anymore. Tears running down his red face, Christian reached around, placing his hands over his ass, desperate to try and protect it. 

“I warned you about that, Christian.” Steve sighed and grabbed one of Christian’s arms, hauling him to his feet. He kissed him roughly, and then held him at arm’s length, shaking him. “Now, because I’m feeling nice, I’m going to give you a choice. You can have some help staying in position if you need it. However,” he continued when Christian opened his mouth to reply, “if you accept the help, you will be receiving more than just my hand. Do you understand?” 

Christian nodded, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “Yes, sir.” He took a deep breath and lifted his head, meeting Steve's eyes. “I don't think I can stay in position, Sir,” he admitted, his cheeks burning and his ears pink. He whined softly, dropping his gaze to the floor when Steve didn’t reply, just stared back at him. 

“Very well,” Steve eventually said. “Bring me the leather restraints and your paddle,” he instructed; smirking as Christian dropped to the floor and crawled across the room to their toy box. “Today would be nice, Christian!” Steve sarcastically called out, cracking his folded up leather belt across Christian’s ass, encouraging him to move. 

Biting down on his lower lip to stifle his cry of pain, Christian felt his cheeks heating up again, tears rolling down them as he sat back on his haunches, pushing the lid off the dark mahogany trunk he knelt in front of. He leaned in over it, rummaging around until he pulled out the red paddle with his name emblazoned across it. His cock twitched even as his blush deepened, a tremor of arousal racing through him as he placed it on the floor. His breathing growing heavier, Christian turned back to the trunk, searching for the black leather wrist-to-ankle restraints. Pulling them out, he dropped them next to the paddle, looking back over his shoulder at Steve. 

“Good boy,” Steve praised him with a grin. “Now, bring them to me.”

Christian nodded, ducking his head down and picking up one of the metal chains between his teeth, the restraints dangling in front of him as he crawled back across the room, depositing them at Steve’s feet. Steve tipped his chin up and kissed him on the lips before telling him to turn around and bring the paddle, another lick of the belt to speed him on his way. 

Whimpering, Christian scurried back along the floor, picking the paddle up in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste and texture of the wooden handle pressing on his tongue, trying his best to ignore it as he crossed the room, biting down to keep from dropping the paddle and embarrassing himself. He placed it gently on Steve’s lap, kneeling down at his feet; head against Steve’s knee, wrists crossed behind him and his legs spread wide to accommodate his hard cock. 

“Well done, Christian.” Steve ran his fingers through Christian’s hair and down his face, caressing his cheek. He tipped his chin up with two fingers, kissing him gently on the lips. “I know you hate doing that but you did brilliantly,” Steve reassured Christian, kissing him again. “And I’m very proud of you. Well done,” he repeated, continuing to pet Christian, grinning as Christian pressed against him, nuzzling his hand and groaning. “But I think you know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Christian agreed, rising to his feet in one fluid motion. He wiped his tears using his fingertips, inhaling deeply before bending over again, hands to his ankles. 

Steve growled in appreciation; Christian bent over holding his ankles was a sight he knew he would never get bored of, one that was always guarantee to turn him on. Holding the restraints in his hands, he stepped forward, running his hands over Christian’s ass, one more slap to each cheek before moving around to kneel in front of him. He quickly and efficiently attached the cuffs to Christian’s ankles, then his wrists, clipping the two sets of cuffs together, keeping Christian bent over. 

“Thank you,” Christian whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as Steve stood up again, picking up the paddle and moving to stand behind him. He tensed in anticipation, biting down on his lower lip. 

He wasn’t waiting very long as Steve brought the paddle down on Christian’s ass with a loud slap. Christian jerked forward, part in surprise and part in pain as he stumbled, almost falling. Steve shot an arm out, holding him as he found his balance. 

“Careful,” Steve warned, waiting for Christian to thank him and regain his stance before stepping back and continuing the paddling; Christian’s hisses and grunts turned to yelps and swearing as his ass flushed from white to pink to red. Steve continued bringing the paddle down hard and fast on Christian’s ass, telling him how red and hot his ass was, telling him how he wouldn’t be sitting down for days, telling him what a slut he was for being so turned on and hard whilst being spanked so hard and telling him how hard he was going to fuck him.

All Christian could do was whimper and agree; tears running down his cheeks as his cock smeared pre-come across his belly. He groaned as Steve ran a hand over his ass, trying not to push into the touch, and then whimpering as Steve pinched him. Hard. He grit his teeth, breathing heavily as he waited for the next hit of the paddle, frowning a few beats later when it didn’t fall. 

Instead, the paddle was dropped to the floor in front of Christian. His eyes lit up at the sight of it sitting there and he was unable to contain his grin of anticipation; he knew what the end of the paddling signalled. Forcing himself to relax, he listened for the sound of Steve stripping, frowning again when it didn’t reach him – only the sound of Steve’s footsteps retreating, followed by the sound of the door opening, Steve’s footsteps continuing down the stairs. 

A confused noise left him as he started to struggle against his restraints, desperate to be able to look around. He swallowed hard, running his tongue over his lips, staring at the floor, trying not to let panic well up; where the fuck was Steve? He pulled again at his cuffs, grunting when they didn’t release. Steve wouldn’t just leave him like this; not bound like he was, not with his ass red and bruised and on display, not like this… would he? He shook his head, his trust in Steve and his growing panic warring, building up in the pit of his stomach. Unable to take it any longer, his ass aching, his cock throbbing and his stomach clenching, he broke down and called out to Steve.

No sooner had the words left him, and then Steve was there. He dropped something to the floor out of Christian’s eye line but Christian didn’t care all that mattered was that Steve was there with one arm around his waist, holding him tightly whilst the other rubbed his back in soothing circles, voice caressing him, crooning reassurances. 

“I’m sorry,” Christian panted

Steve shook his head, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin between Christian’s shoulders, telling him he had nothing to be sorry for, apologising for leaving him. His lips trailed down Christian’s back, one hand still holding him up as the other cupped the curve of his ass. Christian groaned, pushing back into his hand; a move Steve took as his signal to continue. He bent down, picking up the tray from the floor, quickly popping a couple ice-cubes into his hand then running them over Christian’s red, heated ass. 

Christian hissed and bucked up into the touch, gritting his teeth as Steve continued using the ice, the freezing water trickling down the backs of his thighs. “Steve…” he moaned, his hips rolling constantly as he bucked into and away from the sensation. 

“Your ass looked so red, Chris,” Steve purred, dragging his nail over one of the welts. “Needed to cool it down.”

“Yeah?” Christian replied around a groan. “It worked.” 

“Good.” Steve dropped to a crouch, his hands curled around Christian’s thighs, his tongue lapping at the droplets of water clinging to Christian’s ass. He grinned as Christian’s wordless cries made his own erection throb but ignored the ache, instead concentrating on covering Christian’s ass with his tongue, dragging his tongue along the welts, nipping at the bruises. His fingers tightened their grip on Christian’s thighs, digging in hard enough to bruise as he flicked his tongue once, slowly, across Christian’s perineum, nose nudging his balls. 

Trembling, Christian thrust back against Steve, whimpering when Steve’s hands held him still. “Steve…” 

Steve’s only reply was repeat the caress, harder and faster, over and over, tongue teasing the very edges of his hole until Christian was begging, his hips jerking back and forth, cock smearing pre-come over his stomach. Leaning back on his haunches, Steve smirked as he watched Christian’s body in its desperate struggle for friction. “Something you want, Christian?” 

Christian whined at the loss, struggling to look around at Steve. “You,” he ground out. “Your cock. In my ass.” He insisted. “Right fucking now.” 

Steve left a stinging slap to Christian’s ass, making him yelp. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Please! Steve, please. Please fuck me. Fuck me, Steve... please. I can’t... I need... need you... need your cock...” 

Inhaling shakily, Steve’s cock twitched at Christian’s words. He crouched down, hands fisting in Christian’s hair, yanking his head up and kissing him hard. “When you put it like that…” he trailed off, nipping at Christian’s jaw as he dropped Christian’s head and stood up. He grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside table and coated two of his fingers. He knelt back down behind Christian, two fingers penetrating him, fucking hard and fast. 

Christian was trembling, cuffs clinking as he pulled against them, trying to spread his legs, trying to rock back. A panted litany of pleas tumbled from his lips, desperately begging Steve to fuck him, crying out as Steve teased his prostate with nimble fingers. His cock was hard against his belly, Steve’s hard cock against the back of his thigh and he wanted... he needed... “Steve, please” his voice broke and he moaned, shuddering in place then crying out in loss as Steve’s fingers pulled back. “No, no... Please!” 

“Easy,” Steve panted, running his fingers down Christian’s ass. “Almost there... fuck... Chris...” His fingers shaking, Steve rolled the condom onto his erection, slicking it up with lube. He jacked his hand up and down his cock, a ragged groan falling from him. “Fuck Chris, you look good like this... Yeah...” He slid his hands over Christian’s hips, fingers slipping before gripping, holding him in place as he eased his cock into Christian. 

Christian growled, low and deep, bucking as best he could back against Steve, pulling at the cuffs keeping him in place. His hands curled into fists and he arched his spine, panting and gasping as Steve pulled out, slamming back in, fingers bruising his hips. “Please... Fuck... Yeah... Steve... Love... Fuck... Ste...” Christian trailed off into a wordless groan as Steve’s fingers curled around his cock, thumb brushing over the head before stroking him in the same hard fast rhythm he was fucking him with. Both men were reduced to moans, the sound of skin slapping skin punctuating their cries until Christian was coming with a yell of Steve’s name. Come splashed his belly and jaw, coated Steve’s hand, Steve continuing to stroke and fuck, Christian bucking between his cock and hand, only held up by Steve’s grip on his waist as he fucked him harder and faster, rhythm growing sloppy as he came with a whine, head thrown back and fingers digging into Christian’s skin. 

“Fuck!” Steve’s legs trembled and he slid to the floor, pulling Christian down with him, holding him against his chest. “Fuck...” His fingers heavy, he fumbled with the restraints, eventually managing to free Christian’s wrists and ankles. Kissing him slowly and deeply, Steve rubbed Christian’s arms and legs, helping ease the pins and needles as he stretched out his limbs. 

Christian groaned and twisted in Steve’s arms, the kiss growing more desperate as cupping the back of his head, fingers teasing his hair until they were panting against each other’s lips, forehead’s resting against each other. “Steve...” He kissed Steve again, gently. 

“Chris...” Steve curled his hand around the back of Christian’s neck. “That was...” 

“Yeah,” Christian grinned. “It was. Can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned for the rest of the week!” 

~El Fin~


End file.
